


Electum: The Chosen One - Dec 8, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [25]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: There's Still Hope..., Dec 8, Electum Translates to: The Chosen One btw, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: sort of another cult fic?I didn't have too much to work with..Based On: There's Still Hope
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Electum: The Chosen One - Dec 8, 2020

She was still processing the information. It kept swimming through her head along with surprise and disbelief. She was lucky, the cosmos had aligned so that she was the one who would forever remember them. She was the chosen one.

They were Eternal, and people would forever remember Them. Their tale would be passed on long after they had ceased their time among the people. She could now bask in that Everlasting glow. She would now be remembered for longer than her body would last. The others would certainly be jealous, but they had had their chance- and they would have another one. 

The Eternal turned back to the chosen one. She appeared to be calming, but her emotions were still in an elevated state. The Eternal smiled, humans were always amusing. It wondered if she really knew the impact of being The Chosen One, of having a permanent reminder that They were real. The Eternal hoped she would keep it safe, it was rather annoying of the humans to doubt them when their world hadn’t been visited in a while. 

The others certainly realized the importance, they spoke about it even now though they were miles and miles from each other. The Eternal smiled, maybe there was hope for the people yet. They had certainly made quite an impact on the world already, and it was a great source of interest how their endeavor would end. 

They aimed to show the people not to fear death, but instead to live their lives to the fullest. There were some who hadn’t fully absorbed the message yet, some who had not even discovered Them yet, but they would in time. Maybe that would help the world along, help mend the cracks between them all.

They had so much potential, and The Eternal felt sure that They weren’t going to waste one bit of it. They only had so much time too. For whatever reason, The Eternal couldn’t see Them in the future- after Their time had run out, and the clock had stopped ticking. It was odd, unnatural, an anomaly, but such was the way of many many centuries- nothing was too surprising anymore. The Eternal supposed it must not be important for Their future to be listed after They had done as they intended Them to do. 

She would still bask in the glory after Their disappearance from history. That was what was important now- The Chosen One, and how her choices would impact other destinies. 

The Eternal sat back and watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 400+~


End file.
